


Стыда не ведай

by Serenada_san



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Билли застает своего капитана в компании бутылки и книги.<br/>Таймлайн - после финала второго сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стыда не ведай

***

Капитан был мертвецки пьян. Билли одного взгляда на него хватило, чтобы понять: приказа о поправке курса ждать нечего. Он и стука в дверь, наверное, не услышал – сидел за столом неподвижно, свесив голову. Билли решил бы, что он спит, но рука, сжатая на горлышке бутылки рома, подергивалась, как будто Флинт никак не находил в себе сил поднести ее к губам. Еще одна бутылка, наверняка уже пустая, стояла рядом. 

\- Что такое, мистер Бонс? Язык проглотили? – спросил вдруг Флинт медленно, но довольно внятно. 

Билли, застывший в дверях, вздрогнул от неожиданности, прошел внутрь, притворил за собой дверь и встал посреди каюты, сам не зная – зачем. После Чарльзтауна они с Флинтом почти никогда не оставались наедине, и Билли это вполне устраивало. С глазу на глаз легко было наговорить лишнего, а толку-то, если мнения своего он не менял: Флинт все еще оставался их лучшим – единственным – шансом выжить в грядущем аду. Это было важнее личного. Важнее руки, которая то ли разжалась, то ли нет. Важнее смерти Гейтса.   
Это было важнее всего, даже если по ночам Билли не мог спать. 

\- На палубе небольшой спор вышел, – в наиболее общем виде описал он произошедшую потасовку. – Ничего серьезного. 

\- И вы пришли… потому что ничего серьезного? – выговорил Флинт со смешком, немного выпрямился и хрустнул шеей. Посмотрел с недоумением на бутылку рома, за которую держался, будто знать не знал, откуда она взялась. – Ладно. Что бы там ни поделили, уж вы-то справитесь. Мистер Бонс. 

То, как он говорил, одновременно задевало и льстило. Билли испытывал к капитану массу самых разных чувств, в основном отрицательных, но он знал, что Флинт его ценит, доверяет ему, и вопреки всему это было приятно. 

Билли молчал, а Флинт от него ответа и не ждал. Уставился в лежащую перед ним книгу, над которой он чуть не заснул – странный человек, распивать ром за чтением чего-то заумного, судя по толщине. Раскрытой ладонью Флинт провел по странице и захлопнул книгу слишком резко, отодвинул на самый край стола. 

Странно было видеть его пьяным на борту. Если уж на то пошло, капитан и на суше-то попадался Билли на глаза с бутылкой от силы пару раз. Конечно, сейчас все было спокойно, не считая упомянутой стычки. Команда отдыхала после дневного захвата английского торгового корабля, а прибытие к родным берегам ожидалось не ранее завтрашнего заката, но Флинт обычно и в такие мирные часы оставался настороже. Знать, нашелся серьезный повод откупорить сразу две бутылки рома. 

Билли и хотел бы сказать, будто ему плевать, что там у Флинта стряслось, но тогда он покривил бы душой. 

\- Отмечаете сегодняшнюю победу? – на пробу спросил Билли, раз уж его все еще не попросили выметаться. 

Флинт посмотрел на него так, словно забыл, что он в каюте не один. Улыбнулся криво, надломленной больной улыбкой. 

\- Не сегодняшнюю, – сказал он, на этот раз неразборчиво. – Не победу. 

Он опять потянулся к бутылке, неловко двинул рукой, и книга с тяжелым стуком свалилась на пол. Движения он явно контролировал похуже, чем язык. Оно и немудрено, поговорить-то Флинт всегда был горазд. Такого в уши напоет – любая сирена обзавидуется. 

Флинт качнулся, повел головой и накренился вбок, как набравший воды корабль с пробоиной, чтобы поднять уроненное. Билли поймал себя на мелочном желании посмотреть, как он тоже грохнется на пол, но быстро подошел и сам подхватил увесистый том. На корешке золотыми буквами было выведено – «Марк Аврелий. Размышления». 

Флинт протянул руку, и Билли готов был отдать книгу – почему нет? – но лицо у капитана вдруг так застыло, а рука задрожала так сильно, что он помедлил. И, повинуясь чутью, открыл первую страницу. 

Свечей, догорающих на столе, едва хватало, чтобы разобрать надпись, сделанную аккуратным, даже изящным почерком.

«Джеймс, любовь моя верная. Стыда не ведай. Т.Г.» – было написано в этой увесистой книге. Самой дорогой книге на всем корабле. 

\- Кто она? Эта «Т.Г.»? – спросил Билли, хотя знал, что спрашивать не следует. 

Флинт молчал долго. Казалось уже, не станет отвечать. Он откинулся на спинку кресла, привычным жестом огладил бородку, и все не отрывал от Билли тяжелого взгляда.  
Наверное, если бы Билли отвернулся, если бы хоть моргнул – Флинт прогнал бы его взашей. Но Билли не отворачивался и не моргал. Будто перед запертым сундуком с сокровищами замер. 

\- Не «она», – произнес Флинт негромко. И с тенью улыбки, какая бывает у довольных своей шалостью мальчишек, смотрел, как расцветает лицо Билли изумлением. 

Потом улыбка потухла, он устало прикрыл веки. Билли оторопело молчал, только мял пальцами твердый переплет книги. Тянуло спросить, не смеется ли над ним капитан, но выражение его лица было красноречивым ответом. С таким лицом не шутят.   
С таким лицом идут на казнь. 

\- Ничего больше нет. Ни одной ниточки. Теперь, когда и ее не стало.

Билли мало что знал о жизни капитана, но ясно понимал сейчас, что речь о миссис Барлоу, что она была связью с чем-то, с кем-то бесконечно важным и что Билли не сумел бы причинить Флинту большей боли, чем тот испытывал сейчас, даже задайся он такой целью. 

\- А ты похож на него. Немного внешне... но больше – сердцем, – сказал Флинт, открывая глаза. 

И отчего-то Билли показалось, что более щедрого комплимента от капитана никто никогда не слышал.  
Он кивнул, осторожно положил книгу на стол, пошел к выходу.

\- Билли, – позвал вдруг Флинт совсем трезвым голосом, когда тот был у двери. – Ты представляешь, что я сделаю, если об этом узнает хоть одна живая душа? 

Билли оглянулся, кивнул снова, медленно. 

\- Нет, - протянул Флинт и недобро улыбнулся. – Ты понятия не имеешь. 

\- Я могила, капитан, – сказал Билли спокойно и хотел уж было выйти, но, глядя в его смертельно усталое лицо, все-таки добавил: – Вам-то, конечно, видней. Но по мне… уж больно это похоже на стыд. 

Этой ночью Билли спал крепко, без сновидений. Трудно было объяснить это самому себе, но теперь он знал наверняка: если Флинт годами таскал на себе этот груз и выстоял, то и пара сотен английских пушек его не возьмут.   
Свалить капитана Флинта может только сам капитан Флинт. И уж на этот-то случай Билли будет рядом.


End file.
